This invention relates to a reproducing function of a VTR system and, in more particular, to a screen encore method using counter module means.
In case when a user watches the play picture of a VTR, and when the user may want to watch the immediately previous pictures or the pictures located long time before the current picture, several key operations according to that are required.
That is to say, in case of watching the previous pictures, cumbersome key operations to stop the VTR in playing, to rewind (hereafter referred to as REW) until the memory counter stops, and to play again, must be performed. Therefore, because of the time required to said for these several key operations, the disadvantage of a long delay while awaiting execution of an encore function (i.e., the replay of pictures passed before) has resulted.